No Light
by Liliana Foster Langly
Summary: Scully goes to her mom's with the Lone Gunmen but gets into an accident on the way. Will Mulder come to save her?


No Light  
  
  
  
Note: I don't own the characters or the song. Which is kick ass.  
  
Enjoy  
  
Read and Review  
  
  
  
Dana Scully was driving to her mom's house. William was in the front seat beside her, sound asleep. The Gunmen's van was in front of her; she asked them to come so she wouldn't be alone. She was tired of being alone and the Gunmen knew it. Turning on the radio softly she heard a song that summed up the way she felt.  
  
~ Be not afraid that's what they say  
  
I'm fed more lies  
  
See my violent self all is passed away but dreams stay alive  
  
Lost what is gone need to know to carry on  
  
If I'd only see the light maybe then I'd be all right  
  
I know they'd rather see me down on my knees than on my feet  
  
Tell me what's this world we're living in?  
  
Sometimes it seems so strange  
  
Let's go fly away tomorrow  
  
Where everything's all right, everything's all right  
  
Check It!  
  
(Feel like something's wrong)  
  
On the outside looking in no light  
  
Another man with a bloodshot soul  
  
You don't believe well stand up to true destiny  
  
Don't back away 'cuz they'll blast it hatin' me  
  
(Feel like something's wrong)  
  
Can't take me, I've got to survive  
  
Cause the only thing you can't forget  
  
It's all justified  
  
No one seems to be all they can be  
  
Laugh all the tears in for 2000 years!  
  
3rd Strike  
  
No Light ~  
  
She missed Mulder, her lover, and her best friend. Then she realized that a black car was following her.  
  
"Oh Shit!" she muttered, quickly dialing the Gunmen's cell phone they picked up.  
  
"Scully, what is it?" Byers asked.  
  
"I'm being followed. Oh God… Help me, I think their after William!" the Gunmen could hear her frantic cries, then the black car rammed her car into the Gunmen's van. Scully's face smashed against the wheel and the similar thing happen the Langly, who was driving the van. She could hear William cry as the darkness surrounded her.  
  
Hours later  
  
Scully woke up and saw Frohike and Byers above her.  
  
"My baby!" she cried bolting up. Frohike's hands shot up and gently pushed her back down.  
  
"He's alright. Just some bumps and bruises." Frohike said.  
  
"I need…I need to see him!" Scully said, trying to sit back up.  
  
"I'll get him. Scully just lay down." Byers said, leaving the room. Frohike grabbed her hand.  
  
"You gave us a scare Scully. We didn't know if you were going to make it" Frohike said. Scully looked into his eyes that shimmered with a glint of tears.  
  
"I'm ok. What about Langly?" she asked.  
  
"He's worst off then you. He broke his nose, and got a concussion." Frohike said, she could tell he'd been crying. Scully squeezed his hand and gave him a small hug.  
  
"Melvin, watch your hands!" came a voice behind them.  
  
They looked to see Fox Mulder in the doorway.  
  
"Mulder" Scully said, happily.  
  
"I can't stay for long, but Spender-" he began.  
  
"Jeff's still alive!" Scully said.  
  
"Barely. He heard and told me. Oh God Dana. I was so scared that I was never going to see you again." Mulder said, Frohike got up and moved, and Mulder took off his place.  
  
"It's alright Fox." Scully said, they held each other for a few minutes. Byers came in and smiled.  
  
"Hey Mulder, got something for you" Byers said, Mulder turned to see byes holding his beloved son. Byers handed William to Mulder smiling.  
  
"Hey there" Mulder said, softly he held William in his arms for once in a lifetime it seemed. William cooed happily and touched Mulder's nose. Scully chuckled softly.  
  
"That's one thing he got from you. Your big nose" Langly said; opening his eyes. Scully snorted and began to giggle happily. They heard footsteps pound down the hall.  
  
"Frohike, get Langly over here. Byers get over here." Mulder commanded, handing William to Scully. They did as they were told, Frohike pushed Langly's bed over. 3 men in suits came in guns raised and fired.  
  
Frohike expected one thing. Death. But when the pain didn't come he opened his eyes and saw a green shield around them.  
  
"Mulder?" he asked.  
  
"It's what I thought" Scully gasped.  
  
"Mulder?" he asked, again.  
  
"I'm part alien. It came up before my abduction. That's how we were able to have a child Scully. I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Mulder said.  
  
"Don't apologize Mulder, I don't care if you were part vampire. I love you" Scully said, "Plus I knew. I could tell something was different."  
  
The shield rammed across the room and knocked the men unconscious, then the shield dissipated.  
  
"Whoa" Langly said. Byers looked on confused and amazed.  
  
"Scully, I have to go. It's my fault that they are here. I love you" Mulder said.  
  
"I love you too." Scully said with tears in her eyes. They kissed passionately for a few minutes.  
  
"I'll be in touch." Mulder said, he kissed William on the head and kissed Scully once more.  
  
"Bye guys. Take care of them for me." Mulder said. Frohike and Mulder hugged, Mulder didn't complain that Frohike's hands were on his ass. Now it was a tradition. He hugged Byers and Langly.  
  
"Good Bye" Mulder said, looking back once.  
  
Scully let a tear run down her cheek and she felt Frohike's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You'll be together someday." Byers said.  
  
"Yeah, then you could get married and we could throw a huge wedding on behalf of the bureau!" Langly said. Scully smiled but more tears rolled down her cheeks. William stared up at her, he reached up and hand and touched her tear. She could almost hear him say 'Don't cry it'll be ok'. Scully sniffled and kissed his forehead. She knew she and Mulder would be together someday. 


End file.
